If Only
by XxX4ev3rXxX
Summary: If only she had been smarter, if only her chain had not abandoned her, if only she had not fallen so hard, if only she had forgetten.... ...Now she faces the consequences Break x OC
1. Chapter 1

If Only…

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, if only I did though…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Author's Note: Well this is my sad attempt at something other than Katekyo Hitman…..I realize that this work is full of mistakes and is probably a failure but I'm hoping for the best. So please…review and criticize??? ….Seriously, anything will help…….

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_She_ sighed as she looked out the window from her room; it was already dark outside and there was nothing else that she could do this late at night. A grumbling noise from the corners of her room forced her gaze over to the other occupant hiding near the bed.

"Noah?" No response came from the said person but the grumbling grew louder. The teenager walked over carefully.

"Noah." She repeated, but this time more firmly.

"Hunger…" She heard the weak response, flinching slightly but used to it she held out a hand and pulled away the blanket hiding her other self. The bloody red eyes that peered out into her own caused her to pull away but the bony hand that shot out kept her in her place.

"Do you want food?" She asked already knowing what the answer was.

"Isn't it obvious Avalon." The girl sighed once more and pulled away from his grasp ruffling her hair with her hand.

"I understand. Alright let's go." She opened her window and allowed Noah to exit first jumping down from the tree, not as skilled as he was she climbed down slowly; the screech of impatience from Noah caused her to descend a tad faster but not by much.

"Quiet Noah; or else you'll wake up the family." Avalon dropped to her feet and brushed the dirt off her pants. Noah just turned away and proceeded to sniff at the air. Finding the stench he wanted he started bounding towards the direction, she hurried to keep up with him.

"Hey Noah…" She asked while running, Noah grunted in response,

"Why…do you feed on others…like yourself?" Noah looked back at her a fleeting look of surprise flashed on his face.

"Would you prefer me to feast on humans?" She shook her head immediately,

"But…why would you feed on other…chains…. while other chains feed on us?" Noah shrugged his bony shoulders but gave no response. Knowing the conversation was over she stopped trying and continued to run quietly keeping her guard up. Eventually though the sudden stench of blood and death was overwhelming as it caused her to stop. Noah stopped as well but urged her to continue with a growl, fearing his power the girl continued but covering her mouth with her sleeve. Then the stench became more powerful as they neared the source, Noah began to run faster; excitement flowing off of him, here was to be a delicious feast she could tell. They stopped a few meters away from the chain that was currently feeding on a human with its contractee howling with glee. One look and she knew it was already over for the man.

"Noah…" He bounded for the chain, while at the same moment the chain and the human noticed him. The second chain left his meal howling.

"FOOD" Noah yelled and with a clawed hand began to tear at the chain. He was met with some resistance though as the chain was quite bigger than him and not to mention already fed. She recognized it as a 'trump', the one Noah had always mentioned that had been a hassle to him within a place called 'the abyss.'

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Noah yelled his attacks growing fiercer each time. The contractee fell backwards at the impact of the two chains,

"NO TRUMP KILL HIM!" She glanced over at the human, the fear in his looks but the anger that radiated from him as well. The man caught her glance and at once rose to his feet; his fists balled up and began to charge at her. She faltered and stepped backward, glancing around for a weapon.

"I'LL KILL YOU AND CHANGE THE PAST, I SWEAR IT, FOR MY FAMILY!" Then he unsheathed a gun from his coat pocket. Avalon found a stick on the ground and finding that the only thing close enough for her to grasp she grabbed it and prepared to defend herself. In the skies above she could make out the form of Noah still battling crazily. If only she could defend herself for a few minutes….

The man pointed the gun at her and shot, she stumbled but luckily the bullet had missed her vital points but unfortunately had shinned her arm. She hissed but held on, running towards the man.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He repeated aiming again and shooting, perhaps it was the adrenaline rush that filled her body or the fear that radiated off the man as with each increasing shot the bullets continued on missing their mark. For that she was glad as she raised the stick; when the man ran out of bullets she brought her weapon down as hard as she could. She could hear and feel the sickening crunch of the man's bones as it cracked and gave way.

"Sorry……I'm so sorry, but I can't die now." She whispered dropping her weapon and falling to her feet in front of the man. She hadn't wanted to do this.

"NO!!!!" She could hear the other chain scream and she knew it was the end. She imagined Noah killing him, slashing him and drinking his blood; then the abyss appeared. The chains grew out and pulled the man down into the hole, the bottomless hole, the chain was also being pulled down; Noah was staring at it finishing the blood of the chain and grinning. Avalon looked away. Minutes later, after all bloodcurdling screams had stopped she felt the shudder of fear finding its way into her body. Noah stepped towards her, using my arms she hugged herself trying to keep warm; it was as though her body finally realized how cold it was and how flimsy the pants and shirt she wore were.

"…..I don't enjoy eating humans…" Avalon looked up, surprised at Noah,

"You….have eaten them?" she asked; he looked away.

"They taste of sorrow, and pain while chains; they taste of nothing. Eating things that have feelings left over makes me feel bad, and disgusted…" With that he pulled her up,

"I'm glad." She answered, he didn't respond and slowly they made their way back to the house.

The next morning came quickly as Avalon woke on her bed with the covers thrown hastily over her body. She got up and stretched realizing that she had not changed clothes since they came back yesterday. She winced at the tightness around her arm. Remembering the injury she gasped and looked over but found herself puzzled as she realized there was already a bandage wrapped around it.

"Be thankful," The badly bruised girl looked over to find her chain sitting near the window. Smiling as she realized this may have been one of the only _nice_ things he's ever done for her.

"I am?" She questioned but dragged herself off the bed and into the opposing washroom. Turning on the shower she proceeded to discard her clothes and stepped into the awaiting warmth.

"How far has the seal gone?" Noah asked having gone from the window side and now approaching the girl's drawer to draw out a towel.

Avalon looked down at it, she had always found it intriguing how the delicate markings had looked together and how it seemingly moved on its own; but that was in the beginning before she had realized what that seal had actually meant. She felt a shiver of fear as she realized it was already filled most of the way.

"Around a quarter left." She called out tearing her eyes away from the seal and focusing on the warmth above her, she washed the grime and sweat off her body quickly.

_Not much longer huh… _ He thought as he clenched the towel.

_No….This has to work, there was no way he'd let this go without trying. _

"Noah?" The chain seemingly snapped back to attention as he thrust the towel at her. Hesitantly she took it.

"…Hey Noah…." Avalon wrapped it around her body as she walked over to grab for her uniform which hung over a chair.

"I'm listening." The chain glanced over at her,

"What….what will happen, when this thing completes its round?" She asked her arm coiling tighter around the towel which covered the seal, how she wished she could get rid of it once and for all.

"…you already know, why do you ask?" He stepped closer to her extending out a clawed hand. Avalon flinched but held her stand.

"You haven't told me though." She forced her eyes to meet his bloody red ones. This was what she had feared, in his eyes held the sadness, the pain, and the overwhelming feelings of fear; this was what she would come to know once she fell. And because of this she stumbled back, only to be pulled forward by a strong grip.

"Why?" She demanded tears forming. Noah said nothing but pushed down the towel a bit to reveal the hidden evil, gently he stroked it. Avalon brushed his hand away and tightened her hold on the towel again; she turned her back towards him and rushed to the bathroom hastily shutting the door. There she fell; leaning on the cool wood.

"…Why?" She heard Noah muse, "It was your choice. Remember Avalon?" Even though she didn't want to her body did remember. Her body shook as she recalled the memories she tried to throw away:

"_Help…Help…..Someone." I whispered, who those men were she did not know, what they were going to do to her was what she feared. They already hurt her once, abused her and had her thrown into the dark space as she came to realize was her only sanctuary. The noise outside though; it wouldn't stop, each time she closed her eyes she remembered her cries for salvation, but they only chose to laugh and draw her closer. _

"_Help? And if I did, what would you do for me?" I drew a quick breath trying to somehow draw even closer to the wall. A gleam of light, shooting from the floor; was this even possible? _

"_If I set you free, will you in return release me from my prison?" I realized it wasn't one of those men speaking to her. Gathering courage I crawled closer to the gleam of light. _

"_Yes…yes, I'll do anything, just please…..help me." My hand shook as I tried to grab at the light, the gleam suddenly grew larger as the floor seemed to burst, a bottomless black hole covering it and a shadow of an animal appeared. I shrieked and threw myself backwards and closed my eyes. What seemed like years passed by, but I knew it was only a few seconds did I dare myself to look back. The hole had disappeared but the animal. No, beast remained. _

"_Create a contract with me." It demanded extending forth a hand. _

"_A…contract…" I breathed, _

"_Yes human, in order for me to help you, you must be willing to sacrifice yourself to me." It stepped closer, frightened by him I didn't move. _

"_What? Are you regretting it now….you said you needed help, would you prefer to stay here and allow yourself to be vulnerable to those around you again?" I shook my head, I'd prefer anything to this torture. _

"_Then hurry human, I have not much more patience nor time to deal with you…" One of its bony arms thrust forward and hoisted me up. I nodded, after all they have already stolen from me most of everything I treasured, selling myself to the devil would make no difference. _

"_Then devote yourself to me, create the contract….and free yourself." I couldn't see its smirk but I could feel it. Hesitantly I grabbed its arm. _

"_Form……Form a contract with me…..." The beast threw back his head and roared as the floor crumbled and shook while the walls began to crack. _

" _I accept your proposal…but do not regret it." With that the beast shifted form, to that of a large winged monster, ones whose face I could not tell as it shrouded itself with darkness._

"_NOAH." It proclaimed loudly and powerfully, I could not do anything but to look with awe…_

…_Noah_

_XxXxXxXxXxXx_

Well…how do you like it so far? Good, bad, horrible, I should just delete this entirely? Please leave me a review….

xX4ev3rXx


	2. Chapter 2 Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts sadly….Jun Mochizuki does…

Author's note: Well second chapter to this story, I think it's as bad as the first but you'll be the ones to decide, hope you enjoy it and…MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chapter 2: **_**Mistake **_

_One step, two steps, three steps._ Avalon paced herself as she trudged her way to school finding it difficult through the now muddy and slippery fields. She sighed looking around but all she could see was the grey chilling fog that had settled over the town during the night; it seemed as though nature was grieving for the soul it had lost last night, but nothing could've been done to have prevented it. Either way that man would've died, the sadness and echoes of pain heard through the wind though did not seem to agree with her. Avalon shuddered as she quickened her pace to school; the ominous feeling of being alone on the streets this early in the morning discomforted her. What she had not noticed though was the presence of others following her closely, nor had she heard the gentle sweeps of cloaks as they glided from tree to tree keeping up with her.

_Almost….almost……almost....._, time was growing shorter, it had to be finished soon.

Not much could have been described about the school, except for the fact that Avalon hated it; she despised it because of the lack of education. None of the faculty tried teaching and so none of the students bothered to learn, it was unnatural to find one class focused on the prospect of life after high school, but the only thing that she liked about it was the fact that no one bothered on talking to her. Perhaps it was the air she sent out, a dull non-existing vibe that none others had on. Or perhaps it was because of her past, the horrid one she tried to forget but known to most and that kept on turning up in the worst of situations. Whatever it was people left her alone and she was content with it. One strange thing though while sitting through her classes were the visions and apparitions that kept on appearing.

A rabbit at first, white and then black and in the end they became two rabbits, or it was a hat and a deck of cards. The last apparition to be seen was the bottomless hole, the one that frightened her the most.

"A hole; a dark never ending abyss." She murmured softly glancing over at it every once in a while.

"You're weird you know that?" The girl sitting beside her pointed out forgetting all aspects of the history lesson that was taking place and was instead doing her nails. She looked away from the hole towards the girl.

"What is normal then?" Avalon pointed out, the other girl didn't respond except to shrug her shoulders.

The rest of the day seemingly dragged on as nothing new happened. The hole though never disappeared as most of her apparitions did after a while.

_Tick, tock_

The bell rang to signal the end of the day and everyone seemed to come back to life; the chatter began, the teacher sighed, the door flew open, books fell and voices crowded into the hallway. The laughter, the screams, Avalon shivered as she suddenly took notice of all the noise that seemed to overfill her senses.

_Tick, tock_

She gulped as she tried to hold her lunch down, something was wrong; her vision suddenly blurring; she tried to make it out of the door way stumbling across, she could feel people pushing her, yelling at her while some parted to make way for her. She breathed heavily increasing her pace, she had to leave….the air was suffocating her.

_Tick, tock_

Pushing through the main doors with all her might she ran away from the building but her pain increasing, thunder roared from the distance as the air began to grow colder. Avalon took no notice as she continued on towards her house; the pain in her chest grew as she coughed out blood,

_No…no, what's happening?_ A surge of panic ran through her body, she tore open her shirt to reveal the mark…it was on the verge of completion. Shock washed over her….what did she do?

_Tick, tock….._

_Run, you're almost there…..run Avalon,_ The leaves seemed to whisper, Avalon closed her eyes still stumbling along; her hands covering her ears seemingly to close all her surroundings, that didn't work as the whispers grew louder. What started with warnings turned into eerily laughter.

_It's time…_

_The clock…_

_Devour her…_

_Our master…..our master……_

Several voices now, pushed their way into her mind.

"Stop….stop….please." Avalon cried, she fell to her knees and shook. The pain increased again, it seemed to flow from her chest up to her arms and legs numbing them, the pain then slowly crawled into her lungs forcing her airways to close. Tears spilled from her eyes as she fell onto the ground, rain beginning to fall. She clawed at the dirt,

_Noah…._ Her eyes began to close; exhaustion taking over her body. She barely acknowledged the several cloaked figures that suddenly appeared surrounding her. She felt a clawed hand make its way into her hair stroking it.

"Noah…" Avalon whispered,

"You did a good job Avalon, rest now and it'll be over soon." She recognized the gruff yet soothing voice, before she could say anything else though her vision clouded over and she fell into darkness.

"It's time," Several voices echoed, all stepping forward closer to the girl. Noah stood and hissed baring his fangs and claws. A cloaked figure stepped forward,

"And you think threatening us with your power will stop us from accomplishing our mission Noah?" Noah growled in response.

"It's time Noah, she will go down along with you, this was never meant to happen. This was a mistake and we'll be the ones to correct it." Noah stood protectively over Avalon,

"So this is your response then……don't regret it later." The figure sighed while Noah sneered,

"That's my line." With a howl he leapt towards them claws drawn back preparing for the attack, at the same time thunder roared and lightning flashed the sky as if begging them to stop. A large shadow appeared before the sky its cry silencing all others. Noah flew back eyes open in surprise,

"Disappear, it's over." The cloaked figure commanded, Noah sneered,

"Nothing's over, not until the game ends…..Our mistress….." Another screech from the large shadow and Noah was thrown onto the ground where the hole to the abyss awaited him. As he sunk in he grinned,

"I'll be waiting Avalon, don't worry…we'll reunite…." With that he disappeared and the hole appeared beneath the unconscious girl. All the other cloaked figures looked on with satisfaction,

"She was never meant to exist with _it_; with this she'll be saved." The man controlling the large shadow said a smile appearing under his hood,

"We return her to you…...Will of the Abyss."

XxXxXxXxXx

Well folks, that's it for the 2nd chapter, and I repeat MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL and soo, if you would be so kind as to review as a Christmas present that'd be great!!....but seriously, was this story bad or good???

XxX4ev3rXxX


End file.
